


i love you

by delicats



Series: Lumity Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: A little draft I wrote. I really like it but don't intend on making it a full written thing.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126916
Kudos: 50





	i love you

“I love you Luz.” Amity said. She was lying on Luz’s bed next to her, staring at the ceiling.

“Love you too Amity but why tell me right now?” the latter asked while lacing together their fingers, “Everything’s alright?”

“Yes.” Amity’s scrunched her face. “Everything’s fine; I just want to make sure you know how much I love you.”

Luz’s face softened but she tried to stay composed. “You gone soft on me Blight?”

“Never.” She said jokingly.

[they're girlfriends. no angst. no sad endings. no unrequited love. just cute wlw shit.]


End file.
